Platonic
by marsiana del martes
Summary: ‘She’s my best friend, how in the world is she turning me on like this.’ Danny thought. Danny only thought of Sam as his best friend one of the guys can one night in a broom closet change everything


**Platonic**

Disclaimer - I do not own Danny Phantom

"Hurry Sam in here." Danny whispered.

Before Danny knew what he was doing, he grabbed Sam's hand and dragged her in the janitor's closet. The broom closet was small, too small for Danny's liking. He had his back against the wall not being able to move because Sam was press up against him. She was so close to him that he could feel her ass rub up against him in the right spot.

'Great' he thought, 'how did I get in this mess in the first place. Oh, right, I remember.'

Flashback 

_Summer ended and it was their last year at Casper High. Sam and Danny hadn't seen Tucker since they last saw of him three months ago. He went to California on vacation to visit his family there. _

"_Danny, hey wait up!" Danny turned around and saw Tucker running to see him. 'Is that Tucker'? Danny thought. He couldn't believe his eyes. 'It is Tucker.' He changed in the past three months Danny last saw of him. It seems that he grew a couple of inches, had more muscle on his chest arms and legs (a bit weird since he usually doesn't work out) he still wore his hat. Not once as he taken it off and he is still called the techno geek in school._

_"Tucker, hey your back. How's California." Danny asked._

_"It was great I can't believe you didn't want to come?" he said. _

_At that Tucker explained his months in California. He told Danny that girls were a lot easier to talk to not many cared about the way you looked and what not. Also it seemed that his cousin was into exercise and made Tucker come along even if he didn't want to. "It was torture." Tucker explained, and with that said he told him all the physical pain he went through with his cousin. But at the end Tucker did thank his cousin._

_"Damn Tucker did you get taller in the past three months or have I shrunk." He joked._

_"Ha," he laughed, "Danny I've always been talker than you, by the ways how were you and Sam's vacation?" _

_"The usual - her going to my house hanging out and of course ghost hunting." It never ended, his ghosting hunting days; it has been 4 years of fighting ghost non-stop. With Danny running around: fighting old ghost escaping the portal and new ones at that._

_"So Danny where's Sam?" asked Tucker_

_"We'll meet her at school her parents decided to driver her today. Something about them talking to the principle about her classes."_

_It didn't take them long to arrive at school. There they met up with Sam. When Danny laid eyes on her his mouth dropped, she changed during the school year. Her hair was now longer reaching down to her waist. She also highlighted her hair with bright red streaks. Sam was short compared to most girls in school, whenever Danny was next to Sam she would reach only to his chest. Her frame was petite. She had a small waist that made her look like she had hips. There were a couple of guys who would asks her on dates, but she always seemed to turn them down. _

_There were times in school when Danny would hang out with most of his guys friend and they would end up talking about Sam. Asking Danny if he scored yet with Sam if not then what he though of Sam naked. Danny would just blow it off and answer them by saying that he doesn't see her in that way. He still saw her as regular old best friend Sam. It never crossed his mind about her in any sexual way. Or the fact that she was a girl._

"_Tucker!" Sam scream._

_Sam ran up to him and gave him a bruising hug. _

"_Nice to see you too Sam, but you need to let go, need to breath."_

"_Oh sorry. I missed you how was it."_

"_It was alright." He answered._

_The three of them went inside Sam started to tell them about what happened and why the principle would want to talk to her parents it seems that Sam won a scholarship to Casper University. Her parents were proud, of course. _

_Believe it or not Sam decided to actually be a psychologist. When she told Danny and Tucker their eyes almost popped out of their head. Even now they still couldn't believe it. "Come on Sam why a psychologist can't you be anything but a psychologist. My sisters going to be one in a year." Danny said._

"_Danny, why not I want to help kids our age that have problems why is it bad."_

"_Nothing is wrong. Its just that I don't need another person trying to get in my head to see what's wrong with me I had enough of that with Jaz. But whatever be what you want, but I'll be damned if my future girlfriend will be a psychologist."_

"_Oh really?" she asked a bit sad. Danny being the dense person that he is didn't catch her disappointed tone, but Tucker did._

"_Danny", Tucker said, "you can't choose whom you fall in love with and I bet that in the future your wife will be a psychologist."_

"_Like I said, I'll be damned if she will be."_

_Before the three could argue anymore the bell rang signaling that classes would start any minute. With that, they said their goodbyes and decided they would meet outside when lunch started later that day._

_Danny first period class was to say the least not interesting. As the teachers came and introduce himself- half the class would've slept by then of how boring he was. His voice was dull not very enthusiastic about anything he says. He just stood there writing on the chalk bored explaining the equation of trigonometry. _

_As for Danny he was trying to stay awake as best he could but failed miserably. In less than five minutes he was knocked out completely until the bell rang for his next class. _

"_Danny!" someone yelled. _

_Danny quickly jumped up. "What? What's going on?" Not recognizing the person at first until his eyes came in focus and saw it was Dash that yelled his name. For some reason Dash was laughing at him._

"_What are you laughing at"? Danny asked confused._

"_You have a pencil stuck on your face." Dash said. So Danny went and took it off of his face. Danny knowing Dash that he wanted something and quickly got to the point and asks what he wanted._

"_You know me so well." Dash said with amusement. " Have you asked her yet"? It took Danny a minute to realize what he meant. _

"_You know she will not go out with you even if I do talk to her about it."_

"_We had a deal Danny. I would keep my mouth shut about you sleeping with Paulina as long as Sam goes on a date with me." Danny was stuck he knew that if tells Sam that he slept with Paulina she'd flip out. Sure Danny slept with Paulina once before and when he told Sam she started lecturing him about how many guys she slept with and if they used a condom and he sure went about that for a couple off months, God he didn't want that again. "You wouldn't want to get infected by her, Danny." She would say. _

_With this entire ghost hunting he needed something to relieve his stress, and what better way then with Paulina. _

_Danny had no chose but to try and convince Sam to go out with Dash, and damn it was not going to be easy. Before the end of the day he had to think of a plan that would get Sam to go out with Dash. _

_At lunch he told Sam to meet him after school that he need to talk to her that it was important. She agreed and walked with Danny to his house after school._

"_What!" Yep like he said not going to be easy._

"_Sam please do it for me"? Danny pleaded on his knees to Sam. _

_Sam stared at Danny's sad puppy dogged eyed faces, and that's when she sighed and gave in._

"_Alright I'll do it." Sam finally agreed Danny couldn't believe it after an hour of begging she said yes. And best of all he didn't have to tell her the reason why. _

"_Thank you Sam. Ok your going to need to wear this on his date. I know, but it wasn't my idea it was Dash's personally I prefer the way you dress now." _

"_Danny I'm not wearing that it's too revealing. What if he tries to rape me"?_

"_He won't." Danny assured her._

"_How do you know"? She asked still not certain. He didn't answer her. " No Danny I wont do it forget it he'll rape me."_

"_He wont I promise, Sam." Knowing that wasn't enough he had to think of something she would agree on. But his mind was blank._

"_All right Sam what would I have to do to, to prove he won't try anything." _

"_I want you to turn ghost be invisible and follow Dash and me around. If he tries anything funny I want you to try and stop him." That sounded fair enough to Danny. He quickly agreed and with that it was settled._

_By Friday Sam told Danny to arrive at her house thirty minutes before Dash arrived. Which he did, and by gods did he get the surprise of his life. Sam was standing there in the outfit that Dash told Danny to make her wear and she looked stunning. She wore a tight short button up blouse that showed a bit of her cleavage, not only that it showed her flat stomach and showing off that tiny waist that she has that she would hide under her gothic look. The light pink skirt was short enough to just barley covers her nice round ass. Then she wore white satin stocking that reached to her thighs and black shoes to put the finishing touches. Basically she looked like an innocent catholic schoolgirl, except it was the type that playboy magazine girls would wear. _

"_How do I look?" she asked him nervously._

"_You look quite sexy my dear and if you weren't my best friend I'd screw you right now." He said with that smirk that made girls swoon over him. "Danny, don't be so cocky." At that moment the doorbell rang. Danny quickly turned ghost and went invisible. Sam went down the stairs and met up with Dash. He gave a compliment of how hot she looked and that Star did know how to pick out clothes. Ah, Star, Paulina's best friend._

_Dash and Sam walked out of her house to Dash's red car that he parked in front of her house. When he got in he quickly sped off to a fancy restaurant next to their high school. Danny was every step of the way. It seemed that it wasn't a very good evening for Sam. She was bored by the look on her face. And why wouldn't she be if all Dash could talk about was football. After dinner Dash decided to take a walk to Amity Park. It was then that he decided to start to make his move. But of course Danny would always seem to interrupt his action. He would either trip him, or zap him. _

_They finally walk to Amity Park just when Danny was about to try and interrupt Dash a ghost did it for him. Danny all ready knew what to. Quickly he started to fight the ghost, shooting Ectoplasmic energy blasts to the ghost, but it seems that didn't work because every shot he hit him with would seem to reflect off of him. The ghost though didn't seem interested in him except for Dash and Sam. Quickly Dash started to run as fast has he would go leaving Sam behind. _

"_Hey," Sam yelled after Dash. "You're my date aren't you suppose to protect me."_

"_Every man for him self." He yelled back. Before she knew it the ghost was flying straight for her. She heard Danny yelling at her to run, and she did. She ran as fast as her legs would go. Without looking where she was going Sam ended up tripping on a branch and slid on the grass she looked back and saw that the ghost was still after her she didn't know what to do except to lie there. Her legs were in the air up crisscrossed and she was covering her head with her hands waiting for what was to come, but nothing came. She looked up and saw Danny fighting the ghost. _

_Before Danny knew the ghost blast him energy. It felt like is power were being drained._

"_Bastard," Danny said with remorse " what the hell you shoot me with." _

_The ghost just laughed. "In five minutes your powers will be drained. Don't worry, it will come back in one hour." He stood there thinking until he finally spoke up. _

"_Lest make a deal I'll let you take your girlfriend to a safe place hide there till you're powers come back. But by the time you are I'll be gone. I'm only here for something and after I get it I'll leave. You better hurry and hide yourself and the girl because if I see you I promise I wont be easy on you next time."_

_Danny did has he was told. He went to Sam carried her in his arms and flew to the closes place there, their school. When they got their Danny flew intangible and went inside the school. At that moment Danny lost his powers and he and Sam crash on the floor making a loud noise. _

"_Who's there"? Danny and Sam knew that voice it was Mr. Lancer their principle. Danny and Sam started to run they tried going in all the classrooms but they were lock the best next thing was broom closet, and that was how they ended up here._

'God' he though 'she's too close - oh shit what is she doing, why is she wiggling like that?'

It seemed Sam was trying to find a good position to stand, but couldn't because of the cramped broom closet. Danny didn't seem to like it. Except for his little friend.

'She's my best friend, how in the world is she turning me on like this.' He needed to stop her from moving before she realized what she was doing to him. Danny quickly put his hands on her waist stopping her movements. At his contact she completely stood still. It seem to be a wrong move that Danny made because now he could feel her round ass up against him making him harder. He was certain that she could feel him.

Danny was no virgin who would of guess that at 15 Danny Fenton loser at Casper High School would lose his virginity to Star, Paulina's best friend. After that people started to respect him. He still wasn't popular better said he can talk to the nerds of the school and be able to talk to the popular kids without getting humiliated like he used to when he was a freshmen.

The second was Valarie Gray, (much to Sam's disapproval of her) they went out about six months and everyday they would be screwing like rabbits. They would do it everywhere you can think of. But with Danny ghost hunting and Valarie (not knowing he was Danny Phantom) would always try to hunt him down. So he decide it was best to break it off.

And of course last but not least Paulina. How Danny screwed the most popular girl in school? Well let's just say Danny was invited to a party and she and Danny had a bit too much to drink that they ended up in bed together. He wanted it to be a secret. But the next day at school Paulina being the loud mouth that she is told all of Casper high about what they did last night and damn biggest lecture with Sam that day. Then there were a couple of other meaningless girls that would end up in Danny's bed.

Now at 18 his senor year he decided to take it low not screwing anyone in almost three months. That was bullshit though; the reason why he was in this mess in the first place was for screwing Paulina and not wanting to tell Sam.

'Ok. Danny think something nasty come on - dead puppies, dead puppies, old nuns in their underwear,' well that did nothing to relieve this heavy ace in his groin.

Every man as a breaking point- something that shatters his last amount of resolve and sends him spiraling downward. His was the way Sam smelled, sweet and spicy. Before long he found himself kissing Sam's neck. At first it surprised her but then she slowly closed her eyes and made a soft moaned. Danny seemed to have hit a spot on her neck that was driving her crazy.

'How is it that I've never thought of Sam this way until now.' Knowing Sam she never kissed or even gone out on a date with anyone, (except for Dash, but that didn't count) and Danny knowing that fact made him more harder than he already was. At that thought Danny grabbed Sam and switched positions. This time Sam ended up against the wall. He leaned down, capturing her lips in an intoxicating kiss. He couldn't help but focus on the heat emanating from his body to hers.

He grew braver, exploring her mouth with more certainty, pressing her flush against him until she could feel the true extent of his excitement. She moaned and felt his hips move against her. He ran his hands over her body, down to her legs he started to tangle her skirt over her hips. Danny grabbed one of her legs and put it around his waist she felt his hips move against her heated core. He did this so she could feel more of his hardness pressing against her. The sound of his name only seemed to excite him. Danny soon found himself kneading her breast through her shirt. He felt her jump at his touch when he started to tease her nipple making it turn hard as a pebble. Not taking it anymore Danny had to actually want to feel her breast without any material holding him back. At that he started to unbutton her shirt to his relief there was no bra covering her up.

Danny's hand cupped her breast, which she gasps from the contact. It fit perfectly in the palm of his hand as he gently caressed her soft yet firm breast. He gently closed his lips to her hardening nipple and with his tongue started to play with it. Not forgetting the other breast he started toying with that one. Her eyes closed in complete bliss.

His mouth wonders back to her lips it wasn't a soft kiss but hot, burning and devouring. Not taking anymore of this he lifted her skirt to find her wearing a lacy white thong he removed them easily.

He moved his cock to her entrance and then looked up at her wanting to watch her face as he entered her. He stopped when he felt he hit her barrier. He only had two questions for her and one of them was _not _do you want to stop. They were beyond that he knew it and she knew it

"Do you want it slow and painful, or quick and fast?"

It took her a moment to answer before she let out a hasty breath and said "quick and fast."

Not a moment to soon he plunged into her breaking the last of her womanhood. She let out a shriek that he quickly stopped her by kissing her. He stood still for about a minute waiting for her to get use to him being inside her. When he finally felt her relax he started to move again. Sam's eyes screwed shut at the feeling of being filled, the pain that she first felt was replaced by pleasure. Not being able to control herself she started to moan. Danny took a minute to look at her and smirked. 'Beautiful…' he thought. He began at a quick pace making Sam moan more.

She met him thrust for thrust her long legs wrapped around him as he pounded her into the wall. Sam's breasts bounced a little as they fucked with each thrust. Danny grunted and had his head ducked a little while he pounded into the girl ruthlessly. He could feel Sam about to cum before finishing he rammed his dick into her powerfully one last time. Sam tried stifling her screams as the tightening of her walls and the rush of pleasure filled her as she arched her back. Danny felt her juices soak his cock and the feel of her tight walls around him were enough to bring him over the edge too.

Sam slowly dropped her legs to the floor. They were both still breathing hard as many things were running through their head, especially Danny's.

"We should talk about what we did tomorrow. Right now I should take you home." He said. "I think I can feel my powers coming back."

"Ok." she said.

They never really talk about that night in the broom closet. The next day at school they would hang out like old time, no one new what happened even Tucker it seemed Danny wanted it that way, much to Sam dissatisfaction. The school year ended and the three went there separate way. Danny and Tucker went to a university out of state. Sam went to the Casper University that was four hours away from their hometown.

Danny didn't want to talk about that night, no matter how many times Sam tried. Eventually she gave up accepting the fact that their friendship was only going to be platonic.

Well that my story I could make it into a story about what happened to them in the future but I need reviews if you want me to add more.


End file.
